


Something Old, Something New

by Cavalierious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalierious/pseuds/Cavalierious
Summary: It is a rule that discarded clothing goes straight to your significant other.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I stole my husband's old parka after he bought a new one and all he's done is make fun of me. 
> 
> [Go check out Sato's art inspired by my dumb lovelife. ](https://twitter.com/satodee1/status/1350258470818177025)

Sylvain is confused because he knows that he’d hung his jacket right here, in the front hall closet. Years ago, Felix ordered some of those ridiculously expensive cedar hangers, the ones that keep moths at bay. And then he’d bought some fancy air freshener to keep all their jackets smelling nice. 

Felix blamed it on Sylvain’s shoes, citing that they stink up the place. Sylvain’s feet aren’t that terrible, but he’s often the butt end of Felix’s terrible takes, especially when it’s to mask how vain he can be. 

Back to the point, though: Sylvain knows that he isn’t crazy, he distinctly remembers hanging it up. His jacket was a little old and beaten, so he’d ordered a new one. He’d hung the old one up on one of those dumb hangers and shoved it far to the right, where he’d mostly forgotten about it. And now that he’s certified his new one as good enough to keep, he’d been keen on donating the other. 

But it’s not here. 

“Sylvain,” calls Felix from the other room. “Are you ready? Or has trying to figure out what to wear rendered you entirely useless?”

Sylvain decides not to take the dig to heart; it isn’t easy looking as good as he always does, and he isn’t outright feral like Felix pretends to not be.

“Felix,” he yells back, dipping away from the closet door, “have you seen my old parka? I swore that I’d--”

Felix turns the corner, wearing the parka in question. He’s swimming in it, the shoulders a little too big and the sleeves skimming just past his fingertips. It’s too boxy on him, built for someone who’s stockier like Sylvain, and the khaki color isn’t suited for Felix’s pallid skin. 

Still, it ignites something deep within Sylvain. He’s always loved seeing Felix wear his clothes; it sets off some weird, territorial part of his brain. But it’s usually long-button downs in their bed, paired with nothing else. He’s never really considered something like this, but he’s already short-circuiting at the sight of it, licking at his dry lips.

“Um--”

“You bought a new one, so I took this one,” says Felix, refusing to look at Sylvain properly, tugging at the quilted material nervously. He’s partly annoyed, partly embarrassed, and Sylvain loves him even more for it. “If you want it back--”

“No,” says Sylvain, “No, I was going to drop it off to get donated.” He gives Felix a once over and then a wink. “This is a much better option.”

Felix scoffs, cheeks tingeing pink. “Idiot,” he says, “Absolute dolt.” There’s a pause as Felix rubs at his chin, uncertain. And then, “Does it look alright? It’s a little bit too big--”

“Nope,” cuts in Sylvain.

_ “No--” _

“It’s perfect,” says Sylvain, shutting the closet door. He motions Felix closer and Felix complies. Sylvain reaches out to adjust the collar around his neck, tugging at it. The fur piles high around his cheeks making the jacket look a tad bit comical, but it’s not a bad cut overall, even if it’s a little big. 

“You look adorable--”

“I will end you if you finish that sentence,” says Felix, reaching out to grasp his wrist in a warning.

“Handsome, then,” says Sylvain instead. 

Felix doesn’t debate it, his mouth quirking into the smallest hint of a smile. Sylvain finishes messing with the collar before pressing a hand against Felix’s cheek and leaning over to press a kiss into his forehead. Felix leans into it for a second before he realizes that he’s cracked his carefully honed, cold façade.

“Alright,” says Felix.  _ “Alright, _ enough of that.” 

Still, when Sylvain pulls back, Felix doesn’t let go of his wrist, so he considers this round won, not that he’s keeping a tally. Except that Sylvain is, has been for years. Gently, he pries Felix’s hand off of him.

“A scarf,” says Sylvain, pulling off the one from around his neck. He loops it around Felix’s neck instead, wrapping it loosely. “Completes the entire look.”

“I look an utter fool,” says Felix testily. 

“My fool,” says Sylvain. “The only fool that matters.”

“You barely make it out alive from that one,” says Felix. 

Sylvain’s not deaf, though. He knows an  _ I love you _ when he hears it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/_Cavalierious_)


End file.
